Mi versiòn
by Kaede Hiwatari Blueriver
Summary: Este es el primer fic que logro "subir" espero y estè bien, aunque creo que ya hice algunas tarugadas a la hora de subir este cap. TT... Arigato Iori !
1. Default Chapter

"**LO RECUERDO"**

Casa de la familia Yagami, habitación de Taichi; dos jóvenes se encuentran acostados en la cama, uno de ellos es de cabello rubio y descansa sobre el pecho desnudo del otro joven que tiene el cabello café; éste le ve tiernamente y piensa al momento que pasa su brazo izquierdo por la espalda del joven rubio y con su mano derecha acaricia el rostro de éste. _– Por fin te tengo a mi lado; Yamato Ishida y Taichi Yagami, se me ha gustado como se escuchan nuestros nombres juntos, pero ahora ya somos uno -._

Taichi ve que Yamato sonríe y le abraza como si estuviera de acuerdo con su pensamiento, al ver que el joven de tez blanca sigue dormido, el joven de tez morena vuelve a pensar sin dejar de verlo – _Curioso, aún recuerdo el día que te conocí, cuando entramos a la primaria; tú, Sora y yo, junto a nuestras mamàs estábamos en la oficina del director esperando y nos llevaran a nuestro nuevo salón; estaríamos los tres juntos, en ese momento tú tenías una mirada con la que decías "Quiero irme de aquí" lucías molesto. Si… Estábamos en segundo de primaria y tú siempre estabas molesto, nada te parecía, o quizás, nada ni nadie te importaba. Los años pasaron y luego sucedió la aventura en el mundo digital; allí te conocí un poco más y te llegue a considerar mi mejor amigo, a pesar de que siempre discutíamos, yo sabía que siempre iba a contar con tu apoyo… Eso hasta que me jugaste cruel en la secundaria. Sora, la chica a quien yo creía querer y ser correspondido, se fue contigo ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Acaso allí no te importó mi dolor? Sé que me porté como si nada hubiera pasado pero no supiste como me dolió, al menos, en un principio. Te veías muy contento con ella, yo sonreía pero por dentro dolía. No sé que pasó después que dejabas que yo estuviera con ella; ahora que lo pienso... Tú decías que ella era tu novia pero… ¿La querías?... Supongo que alguna vez si la quisiste, de lo contrario ¿Por qué la hiciste tu novia? –._

Taichi medita unos minutos sin encontrar respuesta y tras ver nuevamente a Yamato vuelve a recordar y pensar _– ¿Desde cuando estoy así por tì, Yamato? No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que conocimos a Davis y a los demás… sólo han transcurrido 3 años, tú y ella terminaron hace 2 años. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que desde la primera vez que te vì te considere especial… Aunque de distintas formas: Primero, eras "especial" por tu carácter llegando a considerarte amargado; luego, te convertiste en un amigo muy importante, el único a quien podía decir todo sin decir nada, con vernos nos entendíamos, al menos así fue en un principio… Hasta hoy… Te has convertido en la persona más importante en mi vida. Tu compañía me era agradable en un principio, me agradaba hablar a todas horas contigo, yo sabía que tal vez te hartaba pero necesitaba verte, oírte y saber que estabas allí… Para mí. Tal vez soy egoísta pero… Admito que me daba coraje verte con alguien más que no fuera yo ¡Vamos! Incluso me molestaba ver a Takeru tan cerca de ti y eso que es tu hermano… ¡Ja! Me volví posesivo contigo pero, parece no importarte. Hasta hace poco me dì cuenta de que te amo, de hecho, hoy se cumplen 3 meses desde el día en que te lo dije. Lo recuerdo bien, yo estaba nervioso… ¿Nervioso yo? Si, hasta yo tengo miedos; te vería al terminar tu ensayo musical… Mil pensamientos en mi cabeza y, al llegar me quedé en blanco, me invitaste a entrar al lugar donde ensayan, al hacerlo vì que no había nadie más, cosa que me confirmaste al decirme que minutos antes tus compañeros se habían marchado, el silencio se impuso y yo dì el primer paso, del cual no me arrepiento, me dijiste que hablara, que yo había pedido verte, al oír tu voz no pude decir más que un **"Me gustas"** Tus ojos se abrieron como nunca y, era obvio, nadie esperaba eso de mí… ni siquiera yo._

_Me sentí aliviado al poder decírtelo, pero un frío recorrió mi cuerpo al verte en estado inmóvil, pensé lo peor en cuanto vì que tus labios comenzaron a abrirse pero lo que me dijiste me hizo pensar "¿Por qué yo?" fue tu respuesta, la cual sentí un reto ¡Es el colmo! Hasta en cuestiones sentimentales me pides explicaciones y, como manso cordero, obedezco y lo que digo parece convencerte **"Yamato, desde hace tiempo me atraes, tu forma de ser me vuelve loco, sé que somos amigos pero yo… Te amo" **En ese momento volviste a ser el mismo, tus azules ojos me vieron fijamente, yo lucia seguro pero por dentro me sentía aterrado ante la posibilidad de tu rechazo, pero cuando me pediste una prueba de lo que decía, me animé a besarte, sabía que corría el riesgo de que me golpearas, pero tenía la esperanza de que me entendieras… Y así fue, tu no rompiste la unión, al contrario, me abrazaste fuertemente y al separarnos un momento me dijiste **"Yo también te amo" **Ahora era yo quien no comprendía bien, pero me sentía muy feliz y eso era lo que importaba. _

_Nos escondimos de nuestros amigos, nadie sabe lo nuestro, frente a todos somos sólo amigos pero hoy, esta noche fuimos uno solo. Este cuarto ha sido testigo de nuestro amor, sí, sé que se oye cursi pero lo he querido decir, solos en la casa… La primera vez que invito a Yamato a dormir… Y la primera vez que duermo con él y él conmigo; ahora sí, sé que yo le he dado todo y siento que el sentimiento es mutuo. _

_Hoy fue la primera vez que toque cada rincón de tu piel blanca y suave, te besé hasta saciarme de tu sabor, te dì mis más sinceras caricias y dejé que entraras en mí, si tú eres quien mejor me conoce, debes conocerme todo y me convertí en un libro abierto para tì donde puedes leer todo, desde la palabra **amigo**, hasta la palabra **amante **pues eso somos, un par de amantes que viven de noche, pero no importa, la gente del exterior no está preparada para nosotros, pero sabiendo que te tengo a tì, puedo salir adelante, auque no sé que pienses tú –._

Así, Taichi besa la frente de Yamato y, al ver que el rubio sonríe, el moreno se dispone a dormir tranquilamente.


	2. Mi recuerdo

"**Mi Recuerdo"**

_- Estando en la habitación, el sol entra por la ventana y da en una parte de mi rostro por lo tanto, voy despertando y tallo mis ojos; me levanto un poco y volteo a mí alrededor **"¿Dónde estoy? Esta no es mi habitación"** Es lo primero que pienso; entonces volteo hacia mi lado derecho y te veo allí, dormido como un niño pequeño; pareces un ángel, tan dulce e inocente, incapaz de herir a alguien, te ves tan tranquilo… Aunque despierto no eres así; cuando estas en movimiento eres imparable y lleno de energía aunque… Tal vez cuando duermes eres igual, pues por muy derecho que te acostaste estás casi al borde la cama. Intento acomodarte sin mucho éxito, tu cuerpo inmóvil es pesado y, con mucho trabajo logro acomodarte un poco más dentro de la cama. Estás bocaarriba y sigues durmiendo, me da tanta paz el verte así; eres como el cristal: transparente, tal vez por eso sé todo de tì; no, hasta este año voy sabiéndolo todo -._

Yamato pasa su mano derecha por su nuca, voltea hacia la ventana y vuelve a pensar – _Han pasado varios años y aún recuerdo cuando estaba contigo en la primaria; te vì en la dirección, lucias algo emocionado y, a la vez, tus ojos demostraban algo de miedo, sí, una escuela nueva es para temer. Creí que serias una persona algo discreta con la que me podría llevar bien, cielos… Estaba en segundo grado y yo ya pensaba como un adulto, creo que por eso no tuve muchas amistades. En fin, pensé que, como éramos nuevos, nos llevaríamos bien; iluso de mí, lograste adaptarte muy bien a la escuela a tal grado que para el descanso ya eras considerado el capitán del equipo de soccer. Lo que pensé es que eras amistoso, tal vez demasiado, pero fue todo; pero ese mismo día tú me golpeaste con el balón mientras te lucías ante los compañeros de clase y, desde entonces, en cada encuentro que teníamos, tú y yo discutíamos, era divertido, aunque a veces me irritabas y llegábamos a los golpes; si llevara la cuenta de todas las peleas que hemos tenido, diría que hay un empate… Pero tú tienes más fuerza._

_La aventura en el Digimundo me ayudó a conocerme mejor, así como a tì y a los demás; incluso me dì cuenta de que Takeru había madurado. _

_También recuero que tú querías mucho a Sora_ - Al recordar esto, el rubio pone un semblante triste y sigue recordando al tiempo que sus expresiones cambian a unas más tranquilas – _No voy a negarte que a mí también me atraía… ¡Pero tú tienes las culpa!... Hablabas maravillas de ella e hiciste que yo me interesara en conocerla más. Intenté apartarme por respeto a tus sentimientos hacia ella; pero fuiste lento Taichi y ella se interesó en mí; una jugada de la vida, jugada que sé que te dolió… Aún cuando no lo creas me siento culpable de ello pues nos hicimos novios después de conocer a Daisuke y a los otros y, no puedo negar que me sentí contento; pero con el tiempo me dì cuenta de algo: Es cierto que Sora es una chica muy linda y sensata pero… Yo necesitaba a alguien que me alegrara y no a otro ser racional, como yo -._

Los ojos de Yamato lucen cristalinos y, al cerrarlos por un momento, un par de lágrimas caen de ellos a sus mejillas, entonces voltea a ver a Taichi y sonríe – _Gracias a tu compañía logré superarlo. Cuando terminé con Sora tú fuiste el primero en saberlo por mí, pues a pesar de las diferencias que teníamos, eres mi mejor amigo; me diste palabras de aliento… Aunque yo sentía algo extraño de tu parte; no te niego que llegue a pensar que te burlabas de mí, que así, tú podrías ir con ella y hacerme a un lado, como venganza; pero me diste un cálido abrazo y no supe como reaccionar, al parecer, tú lo hiciste por instinto; me puse rojo como nunca y quería apartarme de tì, pero no podía, mi cuerpo no respondía y quedé en tus brazos por un largo instante… Según el reloj. _

_Después de eso, yo no dejaba de pensar en aquel abrazo y en la sensación que tuve al tenerte tan cerca de mí… Me gustó; te busqué para decirte lo que pensaba al respecto, al encontrarte estabas hablando con Ken Ichijouji, luego… **¡LO ABRAZASTE¿Acaso tú abrazas a todos?** _-. Al recordar, el ojiazul presiona sus puños con fuerza así como sus dientes, intenta calmarse y, cuando lo logra, recuerda lo que ocurrió después – _Me sentí furioso, no sabía por qué pero estaba molesto; entonces me viste y con tu sonrisa cambiaste todo, mi odio se convirtió en una sensación extraña… Diría que fueron nervios, si, eran nervios y eran por verte; sentí sonrojarme y me voltee hacia otro lado, no quería que me vieras así. No sé que hiciste con Ken pues en pocos minutos estabas a mi lado llamándome… Me gusta oírte decir mi nombre, pero el baka de mí, te ignoró; creí que te irías al ver la reacción que había tenido pero me dijiste que nos veríamos al terminar mi ensayo. Entonces recordé que tenía que reunirme con el grupo, curioso; la música es muy importante para mí y nadie me hacia olvidarla, excepto tú; por estar contigo en pláticas de amigos llegué tarde a varios ensayos y esta vez no sería la excepción. Me equivoqué varias veces en el ensayo y, por lo mismo, me disculpé con ellos y se fueron minutos antes de lo acostumbrado; luego, llegaste tú, Taichi; llegaste callado, raro en ti, te dije que hablaras… Aunque nunca esperé oír lo que me dijiste, no podía dar crédito al escucharte decir que yo te gustaba; sentí una felicidad enorme que me hizo comprender todo en segundos, sí, resultó increíble poder saber que mi afecto hacia tì, no era sólo amistad, es amor y, por ese sentimiento, te pedí una prueba de que me decías la verdad; y lo que esperaba llegó, un beso cálido de tus labios, un exquisito sabor que nunca me cansaré de probar. _

_Pasaron varios días y, hoy, tú y yo estamos juntos como pareja; ninguno de nuestros amigos lo sabe, ya que, si lo supieran nos golpearían para que "Entráramos en razón" según ellos. Hoy estoy en tu casa, me invitaste a dormir, yo estaba nervioso; es la primera vez que vengo a tu casa con ese motivo, me sentía morir por tantas emociones revueltas en mi interior; tus padres salieron y aceptaron que me quedara contigo para que no estuvieras solo; se nota que tu familia es unida y se protege… Protègeme a mí así_ -. Yamato se recarga en el torso de Taichi, lo abraza y piensa nuevamente – _Este día no lo voy a olvidar nunca, nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma; escuchar tu respiración agitada, así como sentir tus caricias en mi cuerpo me hicieron sentir en el cielo; tus labios son cálidos, suaves y dulces, quiero besarlos siempre; tu piel tostada brinda calor y protección, así como tus caricias, si me comparo contigo, soy frágil pero no importa pues me has aceptado así y eso me hace feliz. _

_Hoy te vì como nunca, tu cuerpo natural bajo el mío y también, encima de mí; quizás aún soy muy reservado para esto pero, la próxima vez te haré gritar como hoy lo hice yo; hemos perdido valores éticos y morales, según el mundo exterior, pero no importa pues hemos ganado un amor sincero y eterno_ – El rubio besa con delicadeza los labios del joven moreno quien sonríe y pronuncia el nombre del ojiazul entre sueños, al oírlo, Yamato se pega más al cuerpo de Taichi para dormirse al lado de la persona que tanto ama.

Espero y les haya gustado (si se tomaron la molestia de leerlo, digo :p) es el primero que logro poner aquí (después de mil intentos TT) y me siento muy contenta, MIL GRACIAS Iori Jestez


End file.
